The Trouble With Love
by SamBrace
Summary: Bud witnesses something about the trouble with love.


-1Title: The trouble with love

Author: Sam Brace

Fandom: JAG

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Only minor ones so tiny you'll not notice then a big huge one for 'The Black jet'

Summery: Bud witnesses something about the trouble with love.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to D.P.B Paramount and CBS I'm not making any money from this just doing it for the heck of it.

Authors notes: This was written for the Beyond X January challenge set by my alter ego Admin.

Dedication: I'm dedicating this story to all the wonderful people I have met on-line you all know who you are.

Challenge Element at the end of the story.

"No one can tell what goes on between the person you were and the person you become.

No one can chart that lonely section of hell. There are no maps of the change.

You just . . . come out the other side . . . or you don't."

Stephen King.

Hi my name is Bud Jay Roberts and I am a Lieutenant J.G. in the United States Navy. I am an assistant to both Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Jr better known as 'Harm' to his friends and Major Sarah Mackenzie or 'Mac' as she's known by many, who are both Judge Advocate officers in JAG Corps , I am studying at night to be a lawyer and it's my dream to be a JAG Lawyer like the Commander and Major.

I am also married to an ensign Harriet Sims who is also in the Untied States, she is on permanent loan from the Secretary General's Office in the JAG office as a Clerical Assistant. We are expecting our first child too.

Okay now you know who I am let me tell you something I saw earlier today . . . but for me to do that I'd have to start at the beginning of our little adventure.

I'd been asked to make emergency travel arrangements to Iran for two JAG officers how would be represent the Navy pilot who was being accused of espionage by the Iranian government. The officer in question I found out when asked by Commander Rabb was a Lieutenant Commander Jack Keeter a friend of Commander Rabb's and his room mate at the academy. Of course Commander Rabb wanted to go and help his friend out but the Admiral that is Admiral AJ Chegwidden didn't want Harm to get involved he'd already asked the Major and Lt. Commander Mic Brumby of the Royal Australian Navy he's on an exchange program with us. However Commander Brumby felt sorry for Commander Rabb and declined the assignment to Iran, but seeing as the mission that Commander Keeter was on was for the CIA Assistant to the Under Secretary of State Clayton Webb asked for Commander Brumby to go to Iran to the Australian Embassy in case his services were need that and his embassy. So the Major and Commander Rabb went to Iran and were in talks with the Iranian government about the release of Commander Keeter.

Things didn't go very well there Commander Keeter had pleaded guilty to espionage and had written a letter to his father only his father had died when Commander Keeter was in the Academy the letter was actually intended for Mr. Webb who was onboard the USS Seahawk with me as his aid. The letter contained the information on the faults that had occurred with his aircraft that had forced his to ditch the plane in the Iranian desert, the letter also contained the co-ordinates of roughly were the plane is which happened to be the Dasht-E-Kavia Desert.

Commander Rabb and Major Mackenzie along with Mr. Webb's Iranian informant (who had delivered the letter from Commander Keeter given to Commander Rabb to another of Mr. Webb's sources to give directly to Mr. Webb) rescued Commander Keeter from the Iranians when they were transporting him from one prison to another where he was going to be executed all I can say is both Commander Keeter and Commander Rabb were glad I was aboard the USS Seahawk with Mr. Webb otherwise Commander Keeter wasn't going to be rescued as Mr. Webb didn't see it being necessary to rescue the Commander as he had the co-ordinates of the planes location as well as Commander Rabb who is an experienced fighter pilot much to Commander Rabb's displeasure, thankfully I managed to change Mr. Webb's mind.

The Major and two Commanders as well as Mr. Webb's informant managed to get away and find the plane only the Bedouins had found the craft and where using it's wing as a shelter.

Commander Rabb and Major Mackenzie went into talks with the Bedouins chief and came to a deal that they could have the plane in exchange for a million dollars and the jeep that they had come in for it's powerful engine and generator however the Major was to go with them as collateral. Things got interesting once the plane had it's new circuit board in, Mr. Webb's informant double crossed them and was shot by Commander Rabb, Commander Keeter was ordered by Commander Rabb to go along with the Major and the Bedouins and Commander Rabb managed to get the plane started and by the grace of God back on board the Seahawk. I think I almost past out whilst watching the Commander trap the aircraft I don't think I've ever held my breath whilst I've watched an aircraft do a trapping.

The Commander was like a bear after he stepped out the aircraft he gave me a small smile and said "Good to see you Bud" however Webb faired off a lot worse Commander Rabb growled at him "There's your damn plane Webb now you make sure my Friends make it back here in one piece." then the Commander reported to the Captain, who was the only person the Commander wasn't short with.

Nearly everyone has kept their distance from the Commander especially Mr. Webb who every time the Commander saw him the Commander would turn about face and go back the way he'd come or if Mr. Webb entered a room he'd leave it you could cut the tension in the room with a knife all personal within a small radios would hold there breaths and sigh when both men were out of their paths.

I think the only time I saw the Commander his usual self was when he was in the flight simulator which is where he was when the Major and Commander Keeter arrived safely back on board.

Commander Rabb stepped out of the flight simulator and was speaking to the chief when Commander Keeter made a comment, Commander Rabb almost missed it until he heard the Major speak. I could see his face light up and he took her in his arms something usually frowned upon by the Navy, they seemed to hold each other tighter I swear I saw the Commander place a light kiss on the Major's head . . . Boy oh boy will things be interesting at JAG HQ if what I see between these two people, my closest friends is really love. I know people are going to breath easier onboard the ship and maybe at the office too.

You know that's the trouble with love, it's never straight forward or easy but you know love is wonderful.

"This is love, to fly towards a distant sky,

To cause a hundred veils to fall every minute,

Finally, to take a step without feet."

Rumi

Final Author's Notes: here is the challenge element.

_Option 6_ A character of your choice has witnessed the reunion of two partners who have been reunited after a separation. Using any format of your choosing be it verbal, visual or graphic describe what occurred during the reunion.

SammyB 14 February 2006


End file.
